Vanity, Vice and Voyeurism
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has a habit of poking around people apartments... but she gets more than she bargained for when she pokes around Marla Singer's... Rated M for femmeslash, voyeurism and use of toys *For my dear Gem, who inspired this fic*


Vanity, Vice and Voyeurism

Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't quite sure what she was doing in the small, dingy apartment. Even though there were no muggles around to torture she had felt a strange urge to look around. She liked going where she wasn't supposed to… seeing the secrets people kept behind closed doors.

Although Bellatrix hated muggles with a passion they also held a strange fascination for her. She couldn't imagine living without magic. You could tell a lot about a person from their living space. It was fun to guess what the person was like who lived in the apartment. The evidence as to what kind of person lived in this apartment was somewhat contradictory.

The apartment itself was fairly nondescript… creamy brown walls, green curtains, a dark carpet and plain wooden furniture. Uncovered light bulbs provided a rather harsh light. The bed was sturdy…with a pale brown duvet and a green throw-over draped haphazardly over it. There was next to nothing in the way of decoration or personal touches. If she had judged just by the apartment itself she may have thought the occupant was boring.

The contents of the room told her two things at first glance. The occupant was certainly neither well-off nor tidy. Most of the furnishings were shabby and plain. Newspapers were scattered over one corner of the room and the sheets on the bed were rumpled.

Pharmacy bottles filled with a range of different pills cluttered the folding table by the bed. The black phone by the bottles was hanging of the hook and still-slightly-smoking cigarette butts littered the ashtray on the other side of the bed. Several empty cans of alcohol were scattered on different surfaces around the room.

She could see lacy lingerie spilling out of a half open draw. _A woman then_ she thought… _one who smokes… drinks… and judging by the bottles of pills… and the slight smell I can detect… does drugs as well. _

She turned around to face the door and her eyes fell on something she was surprised she hadn't noticed before. Sitting on the table by the door…in plain sight…was a large flesh-toned dildo. Of course she had heard of such things… but she'd never actually seen one before. She went and picked it up, feeling the thickness of it, the weight of it in her hand. She couldn't help a surge of curiosity… how did it compare to the real thing?

Suddenly she heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor of the hallway outside. Normally she would either have disapparated… or lain in wait and tortured the unsuspecting muggle. This time she did neither. She dropped the fake cock back on the tabletop and hid in the wardrobe, closing the door behind her barely a second before the key turned in the lock.

A remarkably pretty woman who looked to be in her early 30's stumbled in the door. Her dark hair was styled in a short messy pixie crop and her large dark eyes were accentuated with purple eye-shadow. She was wearing a short black zippered dress that clung to her lovely curves and black, buckled stiletto-heeled boots.

She turned around and yelled at some at someone in the hall, someone Bella couldn't see. "Well fuck you too Tyler!" she snapped, her words slightly slurred. With that she slammed the door. She chucked her bag on the bed and went to sit down on the bed.

She missed the bed, sliding off it to land ass first on the floor. She swore vehemently under her breath as she climbed up on the bed. Bella only heard the muttered words 'slippery sheets.' The witch felt an uncharacteristic urge to giggle as she watched through a sizable hole in the wardrobe door.

The stiletto boots were tugged off and tossed in a heap on the floor. Bella couldn't help admiring the long pale slender legs that peeked out from the short dress. Even she had to admit...this muggle was attractive. Not that she'd ever admit to having lustful thoughts about a muggle... particularly a muggle woman...

The pretty petite muggle got up and went to the mirror. She peered into it, running hands through her dark, messy pixie crop. Bella stared as the woman slowly pulled down the zip that ran down the center of the dress, from the neck to the hem, revealing lacy lingerie in a purple that almost matched the eyeshadow.

The dress was slipped off and hung it over the back of a chair. Bella's eyes took in a small peachy ass, a slender waist and small creamy breasts. She couldn't help thinking that the muggle had a gorgeous body... one that she would love to get her hands on...

Marla Singer had no idea she was being watched. Even if her brain wasn't (as usual) clouded by illicit substances it wouldn't have occurred to her there could be someone hiding in her wardrobe. Why would someone go in her room? There was anything there worth stealing... except drugs... and she didn't exactly leave those lying around.

She sat down on her bed and lay back, letting out a small sigh of frustration. She was horny...and as she'd just had a fight with Tyler she certainly wasn't going to be seen to by him. Though she could always see to herself...

One hand slid under the lacy purple cup of her bra. She sighed softly as she started to slowly, teasingly rub the sensitive flesh. Her eyes closed, a smile curving her lips as her fingers made slow circles on an erect pink nipple.

Her hand moved to the other one, pinching and rubbing till she could feel her body start to respond to her attentions. Her eyes were half-closed and she could feel herself start to get slick with excitement.

In the wardrobe Bella grinned wickedly to herself. It seemed she was going to get a show. The thought made things low in her body tingle and tighten in anticipation. In her opinion there wasn't much that was hotter than watching a gorgeous woman pleasure herself.

Bella's eyes followed the other woman's hand as it withdrew from her bra and began to trail down the smooth, pale skin of her stomach.

Marla's eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as her fingers slipped under the elastic of the lacy panties. She moaned almost inaudibly as her fingers made contact with slick and deliciously sensitive flesh.

Bella couldn't help licking her tongue slowly across her lips. This whole situation was getting her rather aroused. She could feel excitement starting to dampen the black lacy underwear she was wearing.

A soft moan escaped Marla's lips as her fingers teased the warm wet flesh. She slowly rubbed, stroked and pinched till she could feel a delicious warmth start to build between her legs. She groaned deeply…enjoying the tingling, pulsing sensations.

Bella's dark eyes were full of heat as she watched the gorgeous muggle touch herself on the bed. The soft moans and gasps she could hear were getting her more and more aroused. The pleasant ache between her legs was growing in intensity. She found her biting her lip to keep herself from making a sound that would give away her presence.

Marla was not feeling entirely satisfied. Though it felt good…really good… it wasn't quite enough. Clearly fingers weren't going to do the job this time. She withdrew her hand from her panties with a sigh and slowly sat up.

Her dark eyes flicked around the room till they fell on the dildo sitting on the table. A wicked smile spread slowly over her face. She knew how she could satisfy herself. She stood up and walked over the table, picking it up. She didn't hear the sharp intake of breath as the witch in the wardrobe realized what she was going to do.

Marla lay back down on the bed, a sigh of impatience escaping her lips as she pushed the purple lacy panties aside.

She teased herself with the head of the fake cock, rubbing it up down the length of her slit. Bella watched as the other woman's eyes unfocused and soft eager sound escaped her lips. She couldn't believe how much this situation was turning her on. She couldn't help making almost inaudible sounds of eagerness and frustration.

A ragged gasp escaped Marla's lips as she eased just the tip inside her. Inch by inch it slowly slid inside her, making soft sounds of enjoyment escape her lips. Bella's nails were digging into her palms with the effort of not making a sound.

The tip of the toy slid over that delicious spot, making Marla groan deeply. Another groan escaped her lips as it slid all the way inside her. It felt amazing… warm from her body and big enough to satisfy her.

She started to move it slowly in and out of her, gasping at the feeling of it caressing that spot inside her. She closed her eyes. This was exactly what she needed. It may not be quite the same as the real thing but it still felt damn good.

So good she was starting to feel hot, pulsing intense pleasure building up between her legs. She arched her hips to meet the toy, increasing the speed and depth of its movement inside her. The friction felt so good it was almost unbearable.

There was a sharp pain in Bella's hands and she realized her nails had drawn blood. There were scarlet crescents in her palms. She licked the wounds clean, continuing to watch the gorgeous muggle on the bed.

The rhythm of the toy got harder, deeper and faster as Marla got teasingly, achingly, deliciously close to climax. Her gasps and moans became louder and move frequent and the look on her face was blissful.

Bella was feeling more and more horny… and more and more frustrated by the moment. She wanted so badly to touch this muggle woman herself… to do something about the fierce ache between her legs. It was driving her crazy. She clapped her hands over her mouth as a moan of frustration and eagerness escaped her lips.

It was too late. Marla had heard the sound. She sat up, letting the dildo fall on the bed beside her. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment that someone had been watching and annoyance that she had been interrupted.

She tugged her underwear back into place and slid off the bed, walking towards the wardrobe. The sound had come from there…she was almost certain.

She yanked the wardrobe door open, revealing the petite, pretty, smirking witch inside.

Even though she was pissed someone had broke into her room she couldn't help noticing the older woman was… well… stunning.

Large dark eyes framed with sooty lashes, smooth creamy skin, long dark waves of hair, lush curves accentuated by a long black v-necked dress and full pouty lips that begged her to steal a kiss.

However she was still in her apartment uninvited...

"Can I help you?" Marla said in a deadpan voice, glaring at the intruder. "I don't know..." Bella said teasingly. "Can you?" she continued in a husky purr, looking the other woman up and down.

Marla couldn't help smiling at the other woman's cheek. She had broken into her apartment... spied on her... and now she was blatantly coming on to her.

"As risk of being impolite... who the hell are you?" Marla said warily, not wanting to let this stranger charm her. "Bellatrix... Bellatrix Lestrange" Bella drawled, smiling wryly. "And you are?" she continued, her tone ever-so-slightly contemptuous.

"Marla Singer" Marla said, either not detecting the contempt or choosing to ignore it. The former thought Bella. The muggle seemed to be inebriated in some way. Bella shrewdly guessed that inebriated was Marla's usual state.

"What are you doing in my wardrobe?" Marla said suspiciously, suddenly becoming aware that although she was quite happy to have such a beautiful woman in her apartment (not something that happened often) she had not invited her there. "Does it matter?" Bella said lazily, smiling predatorily at her.

"You're not a figment of my imagination are you?" Marla said, staring at her curiously. There was something vaguely familiar about the woman's face. "Do you really think you could imagine me?" Bella replied wickedly, a hint of mockery in her voice. "I guess not" Marla said, a smile curling the corners of her mouth.

Bella stepped out of the wardrobe, giving Marla an excellent view down the neckline of her dress as she bent in order to not hit her head on the edge of the door. Marla couldn't help taking a peek at the smooth, creamy skin. She thought she was entitled to a peek...considering what the other woman had seen... and the fact she was still in her underwear.

A mischievous grin slid slowly over Marla's face. "You know..." she said teasingly "It's not really fair that you've seen me in next to nothing... and saw me..." she trailed off, gesturing to the bed. "And I haven't seen anything..." she finished with a pout.

Bella laughed, a high crazy sound that sent shivers down Marla's spine. She sound was like an ice cube being trailed down the back of her neck. "You want me to strip do you?" Bella said wickedly, dark eyes glittering. "Well if you're offering..." Marla said lasciviously.

The witch chuckled softly, reaching behind her. She slowly...teasingly pulled down the zip of the dress. Then she slowly turned around, giving Marla a glimpse of the smooth, creamy naked skin of her back. She looked over her shoulder, a smile spreading over her face at the look on the other woman's face. It was clear she was enjoying the show.

She continued to peek over her shoulder as she slowly pulled the straps of the dress down, giving Marla a smug, seductive smirk.

Marla was staring as Bella slid the dress slowly down her body, revealing the black lacy lingerie underneath. The fabric slid down her stomach, hips and legs to pool at her feet.

"Happy now?" Bella said teasingly, turning around and smiling lasciviously at Marla. Marla nodded, her eyes fixed on Bella's body. For once the mouthy brunette seemed to be lost for words.

Bella walked slowly towards Marla, hips swaying slightly, large dark eyes fixed on the other woman's face. Marla's breathing sped up slightly as she approached, walking forward till she was inches from Marla.

Slowly too slowly in Marla's opinion she leaned in to kiss her hard on the mouth. Marla's arms slid around Bella's neck as she pressed her body into Bella's. Their lips met hungrily, eagerly....both of them licking and nibbling at the other ones mouth.

Bella's hands stroked up and down the other woman's back, enjoying the feeling of smooth soft skin under her fingers. Marla sighed softly into Bella's mouth, enjoying the feeling of the other woman's hands on her. She wound her hands in Bella's hair, lips parting Bella's as she kissed her more deeply.

The witch retaliated by nipping Marla's bottom lip sharply, not enough to draw blood but enough to make her flinch... and tighten things low in her body. She was suddenly very aware she hadn't finished what she had been doing on the bed...

Bella's hands left Marla's back, wandering over her hips and up her ribs as she broke the kiss, smiling seductively at Marla. Marla shuddered slightly as Bella's fingers reached her breasts, pushing up the underwire of her bra so they were exposed.

Clever fingers found her nipples, caressing... rubbing... pinching in a way that had her making soft noises of enjoyment and encouragement. Bella leaned in, her lips brushing Marla's neck as her fingers made circles on small pink hard nipples. The combination of the two sensations made Marla moan softly.

Bella trailed hot kisses down the skin of Marla's neck, her hands cupping the other woman's breasts. Marla sighed, head drooping back and eyes half closed. Soft lips brushed down her neck and collarbone till they reached her breasts.

Marla shuddered when Bella's tongue came out, flicking over one nipple. She moaned softly as the tongue swirled around it, teasing the deliciously sensitive skin. Soft lips fastened around it, sucking firmly in a way that tore a soft gasp from her lips.

Bella released her breast from a mouth with a wicked grin. It was very clear she was enjoying the effect she was having on Marla.

Marla grinned back, reaching behind her to undo the clasp of the bra. When it was unhooked she dropped it on the floor and started to walk slowly backwards towards the bed. She sat on it, still grinning lasciviously.

Bella reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She slowly slid the straps down, grinning teasingly at Marla. Marla watched as she held the bra in front of her chest. The creamy, round curves of her breasts were revealed as she slowly lowered the bra.

Marla said nothing but gave her an appreciative look, her grin widening. Her dark eyes followed Bella as she walked around the bed.

She slid onto the bed behind Marla. Marla lay back on the bed, looking up at her. Bella leaned in and kissed her again on the mouth, tongue slipping between her lips. Both of them were breathing heavily as they kissed and neither thought they could stand another minute of teasing.

Bella slipped off the lacy black underwear, dropping it on the bed. She crawled forward till she was on her hands and knees, hips above the other woman's face, a wicked grin curving her lips as their eyes met.

Marla raised her head, giving her a long, slow, teasing lick that sent a shiver of pleasure up Bella's spine and made her moan softly. Her eyes unfocused and another moan escaped her lips when the tongue flicked over her aching clit.

Bella wiggled her hips closer to the other woman's face, giving her better access. Marla took that as her cue to lick.... tongue probing, teasing and tasting every inch of her. She enjoyed the gasps and soft noises of pleasure Bella made as she explored her with her tongue.

Bella's hands went to Marla lacy purple underwear, starting to slide them down her hips. She raised her hips so Bella could slide them over her hips and then raised her legs so she could remove them completely.

She leaned in and kissed Marla's thigh. She moaned against Marla's skin as Marla's teeth gently grazed her most intimate parts. Bella retaliated by nipping her thigh playfully, making her gasp. It felt good. Really good.

Bella kissed, licked and nibbled her way along Marla's thigh. Marla made soft eager noises in her throat. She seemed to be distracted from what she was doing. Bella nipped her sharply, reminding her what she was supposed to be doing.

Marla shuddered in pleasure and started to alternate between licking, sucking and nibbling at her. Bella murmured her pleasure and approval as she continued to make her way along Marla's inner thigh.

Finally her mouth found slick and exquisitely sensitive flesh. Her long dark curls tickled Marla's thighs as she licked along the silky folds... making the other woman shudder and moan underneath her.

Bella's tongue explored, swirled, and flicked teasingly until Marla groaned low in her throat. Both of them could already feel that slow warm build up of pressure between their legs.

Marla moaned into Bella's skin as she continued to lick nibble and suck mercilessly. She retaliated by thrusting her tongue deep into her, flicking it over that spot inside her. She was rewarded with a deep moan of pleasure.

The pleasure was building up for both of them... searing, intense pleasure that promised an explosive orgasm. Bella's eyes were half closed and Marla was pushing her hips eagerly into her face. Their groans and gasps of pleasure intermingled as they inched closer and closer to climax.

Marla's body shuddered, spasmed, danced under Bella's as she brought her, back arched and ragged gasps of pleasure escaping her throat. And still Bella kept her mouth on her, drawing the orgasm out till she was senseless with pleasure.

Finally she collapsed exhausted on the bed, Bella crawling off her to lie next to her.

"You can't rest yet..." Bella said wickedly. Marla propped herself up on her elbows and grinned back at her. "You're right. I haven't...finished you off..." she said, in a voice that suggested she relished the prospect. "Exactly" purred Bella. "What do you want?" asked Marla suggestively.

Bella sat up, picking up the dildo that was still lying on the bed. "I want you to take this..." she said with a seductive grin, "... and fuck me with it." Marla's smile widened.

Bella lay back... her slender, curvy body stretched out along the bed. Marla took the fake cock, running it teasingly over the other woman's body and making her sigh in anticipation.

"Do it... now" said Bella, her tone both breathless and imperious.

She placed the tip of it at the other woman's entrance, grinding it into her clit in a way that made Bella squirm in pleasure.

Finally she gripped the base of the toy firmly and slid it slowly inside her. She was so wet and ready it went it in one smooth motion, tearing a gasp of pleasure from Bella's lips and make her back arch. The witch's dark eyes were clouded with lust and pleasure as they met hers.

Marla started to slide it slowly in and out, enjoying the incredibly erotic view of her toy pleasuring such a gorgeous woman. Bella bit her lip, barely stifling a moan. It felt so damn good.

Her head dropped back and her body arched to meet the toy as Marla continued to move it relentlessly inside her, increasing the speed and depth as moans of pleasure and encouragement came from Bella's lips.

Suddenly Marla changed the angle so the tip of it slid perfectly over that spot inside her, making her groan deeply, her eyes rolling back in her head.

That was all the encouragement she needed. The speed and depth increased even more, increased till the pleasure was damn near unbearable. She was delirious with it... senseless with it. All there was room for in her mind was one thought... that she didn't want her to stop. Not when she was exquisitely.... deliciously close…

The orgasm came upon her suddenly... with an intensity that bowed her spine and tore a scream of pleasure from her throat. Wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure ripped through her body.

For several moments Bella just lay there, breathless in the aftermath of such intense pleasure.

When she could move… and speak again she propped herself up on her elbows, grinning satisfiedly at Marla.

"You're going to keep me up aren't you?" Bella purred. "Oh yes" Marla said suggestively, "All night…"


End file.
